La segunda es la vencida
by Lustus
Summary: Killer Bee le dijo claramente que no se le ocurriera entrar mucho en esa cueva, porque se sabía que quienes entraban no salían. Pero en un impulso Naruto entro más de la cuenta, le dio sueño, quedó inconsciente y es lo último que recuerda. Ahora se encuentra nuevamente en su cuerpo de niño de 12 años justo en el día del examen de graduación ¿Es esta una nueva oportunidad?


Summary: Killer Bee le dijo claramente que no se le ocurriera entrar mucho en esa cueva, porque se sabía que quienes entraban no salían. Pero en un impulso Naruto entro más de la cuenta, le dio sueño, se inundó, quedó inconsciente y es lo último que recuerda. Ahora se encuentra nuevamente en su cuerpo de niño 12 años justo en el día del examen de graduación ¿Es esta una nueva oportunidad? /Post guerra/.

Disclaimer: Los personajes y el universo de Naruto son de Masashi Kishimoto, solo la trama y la locura es mía.

Notas: En un principio será como un poco confuso porque intente ponerme en la situación de Naruto e imaginarme qué haría si de repente me toca viajar en tiempo y trate de mostrar toda esa confusión en el fic lo más realista posible. Espero les guste

* * *

**Capitulo 1:** _"Nunca duerma con los pies frios"_

Ya eran tres años desde el fin de la guerra y aproximadamente 4 desde su muerte. Y hoy, como cada año después de eso, se encontraba casi sin darse cuenta en esa oscura cueva de nuevo, como una especie de homenaje hacia ese maestro perdido.

No sabía porque ese lugar le traía tanta paz, ni tampoco porque le hacía sentir una conexión tan especial con su Ero-sennin, pero, y sea cual sea la razón, el punto es que nuevamente había llegado ahí en vez de estar con su muy enamorada novia, sus muy fieles amigos, su muy importante puesto como ninja y su muy amada aldea.

Suspiró pesadamente mientras avanzaba un poco más profundo en la cueva, ignorando las indicaciones de Bee que le había dicho que ni se le ocurriera entrar mucho, pues se sabia que quienes entraban más allá de donde se veía la salida, nunca salían; pero no había caso, sus pies se movían por si solos.

En algún momento que no pudo identificar, lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. No demoró mucho en impedirle seguir bien su camino. Se sentía agotado, así que se sentó en el suelo con su espalda apoyada en la pared rugosa y sus manos en su rostro, sintiéndose mejor al pensar que por lo menos nadie le veía.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí, pero en algún momento la temperatura comenzó a bajar, pronto comenzó a sentir humedad y algo dentro de él le decía que era momento de pararse y volver, pero sentía que su cuerpo no respondía.

Comenzó a sentir algo líquido en sus pies y entreabrió sus ojos solo para no ver nada por la oscuridad. Poco a poco el líquido fue subiendo, llegando a un punto en que se sentía prácticamente inundado, pero, aun así, no lograba reunir las fuerzas suficientes para volver a ponerse de pie.

Estaba tan agotado…

Un pensamiento le asaltó al sentir tanta agua y se preguntó qué es lo que sintió Ero-sennin, si es que se parecía mínimamente a lo que sentía él. Tenía entendido que nunca pudieron recuperar su cuerpo porque se hundió en las profundidades del agua.

Y mientras el sueño termina de apoderarse de él, sonrió y se preguntó por qué Kurama no había aparecido aun, sintiendo una pizca de culpa por él, pero no demasiada. Tenía demasiado sueño como para algo más.

Para cuando estaba profundamente dormido, su cuerpo ya flotaba completamente.

Naruto despertó con un horrible dolor de cabeza, pero en una cama. Descartó inmediatamente la idea de un hospital, la cama no era tan incómoda como para ser de un hospital, pero definitivamente tampoco no era la insignia de la comodidad. Y las sabanas olían mal.

Gruñó y se dio vuelta, huyendo de la luz que le llegaba por el lado izquierdo. Pero por más que intentó volver a dormir no hubo caso, entre el dolor de cabeza y la curiosidad por saber qué pasaba, se tuvo que auto convencer de levantarse. Y, además, las sabanas olían mal.

Se sobó los ojos y le dijo los buenos días mentales a Kurama y no le dio mayor importancia al hecho de que no le contestara, pues pocas veces lo hacía. Bostezó sonoramente y miró a su alrededor. Vaya, este lugar se parecía increíblemente a su antiguo departamento de infancia.

Se levantó y estiró mecánicamente. Sus piernas se sentían dormidas y un poco torpes. Y, además, las sabanas olían mal.

Sintiéndose extrañamente pequeño, se acerco a la ventana para intentar cerrar la cortina. La persona que vivía ahí era realmente desordenada. A través de la ventana vio el monumento a los hokages y sonrió. Qué hermoso era estar en casa. Cerró las cortinas y se volteo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Oh… ¿Qué?

¿Monumento hokage?

Volteó nuevamente, esta vez para ver la ventana y volvió a abrir las cortinas. Pero, ¿Qué carajos…? Uno, dos, tres, cuatro,… cuatro, cuatro ¿Solo cuatro? Frunció el ceño y volvió a rascarse la cabeza.

— ¿Hola?— se volteó y preguntó al vacio y desordenado lugar— ¿Hay alguien? ¡Quien sea que me haya traído más le vale mostrarse ahora, de veras!

Pero solo el silencio le respondió. "¿Será un gengutsu?" se preguntó.

Cerró sus ojos y se concentro en bajar y luego subir de golpe su chakra. Pero, cuando abrió sus ojos, todo estaba exactamente igual.

Miró a su alrededor y vio que en el apartamento había solo dos puertas. Se acercó sigilosamente a la más cercana y la abrió de golpe.

— ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!—El grito seguramente se escuchó en toda Konoha.

Y no era para menos, la puerta conducía a un baño y justo frente a él, un neceser con un espejo le mostraba su reflejo. Y le mostraba a un crio. Un maldito crio ¡Un mini-él! Como él, pero, de niño. ¡Y él no era un pequeño crio!

Se acercó lentamente, haciendo movimiento con sus manos para comprobar si el espejo era realmente eso y no una ventana que comunicaba con un niño que se parecía mucho a su yo de niño. Pero, comenzó a hiperventilar cuando noto que, o era un espejo o el niño sabia imitar y predecir muy bien sus movimientos. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? UnA idea surgió de su mente y le tranquilizó un poco.

¡Kurama! Él sabría algo.

Cerró sus ojos e intentó comunicar con él, pero ni caso.

Corrió de vuelta a la ¿sala de estar?, y busco un calendario entre tanto desorden. Genial. Según esto había RETROCEDIDO EN EL TIEMPO hasta cuando él tenía doce años.

…

¡¿ERA UNA JODIDA BROMA?!

Respiró profundo y retrocedió lentamente hasta que sus rodillas chocaron con la cama y cayó sentado. Su cara la expresión máxima del qué-carajos-está-pasando style.

Se centró en controlar su respiración y el inminente ataque de pánico que lo amenazaba.

Bien, primero lo primero, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

…

Siguiente, ¿quién era responsable?

…

Amm… ¿Por qué estaba sucediendo esto?

…

Okey, okey, ¿Esto era un sueño?

…

JODER, ¿Hay algo de lo que tenga completa certeza?

Amm… pues, según el desorden, ese departamento era definitivamente suyo. Muy suyo.

Volvió a ir al baño y se mojó el rostro con agua helada, se piñizcó, se cacheteó, pateó una muralla a pies descalzo y se tiró del pelo. Y, por lo menos, quedó seguro que si era un sueño era uno muy profundo.

El reloj en la pared de la "cocina" decía que eran las seis y quince. Bastante temprano. A esta hora seguro que Tsunade obaa-chan ya estaría en su oficina.

Un momento.

Un nudo apresó su garganta al recordad que en ese "tiempo", seguramente el tercero aun este vivo. Y negó fuertemente. Si le pediría ayuda a alguien definitivamente no sería al Hokage-jiji, no sería capaz de verlo sin llorar.

Pero, ¿qué pasaba con él? ¡Era un jodido sueño! ¿Qué más daba que hablara con el tercero si es que todo era un sueño?

Se decidió e iba a salir tan cual para ir en su búsqueda, pero noto que solo tenía un pantalón de pijama. Lo que le recordó…

Volvió a tomar el calendario y se fijó en la fecha más cuidadosamente que antes. Calculó mentalmente y miró al velador que había junto a la cama. Si, la de las sabanas.

Su banda ninja no estaba ahí.

Entonces, y en conclusión, aun no era un ninja. Aun no iba al país de las olas. Aun no tenía su primer contacto con Kurama. O sea, no podría contactar con Kurama realmente hasta que pasara una situación de vida o muerte… ¡con lo que necesitaba su ayuda en ese momento!

Volvió a su idea de ir a buscar ayuda, o guía, y comenzó a buscar ropa. Pero, ¡demonios! Si que era desordenado a los doce años. Encontró ropa que parecía estar limpia y agradeció mentalmente las costumbres de limpieza que su novia le había inculcado a través de los años (más que nada porque le daba vergüenza que fuera a verlo y tuviera que ver tal apocalipsis), y se vistió dispuesto a salir en busca de explicaciones.

Se detuvo en seco a dos cuadras de su casa.

¡Era un sueño! ¿Por qué tendría que buscar ayuda si era un sueño? ¿no bastaba con disfrutar y ya?

Si es que era un sueño claro.

Ignoró la molesta voz y decidió ir al monumento hokage, saltando entre los tejados como se le había hecho tan normal, notó que ahora le costaba un poco pues calculaba con la estatura que tendría que tener su yo de 19 años.

No podía dejar de pensar lo extraño que se veía el monumento sin la cara de Tsunade obaa-chan en él. Algo que él había visto ya como algo normal.

Muy a su pesar se perdió un par de veces, pues le costaba ubicarse en la antigua Konoha. Pero, al llegar a su lugar favorito, la gigantesca cabeza de su padre, se dio cuenta que había tomado la decisión correcta al ir ahí.

Sintió una añoranza extrema al ver la antigua aldea, y al mismo tiempo notó que la reconstrucción sirvió para mejorar varios problemas viales que aun estaban. Y, lo mejor de todo, desde ahí podía ver el Ichiraku`s Ramen original.

Se quedó pegado un buen rato, hasta que a lo lejos vio mucho movimiento en un sector, ¿Era es la academia? Sonrió, en ese tiempo aun tenía que ir a la academia.

Es cierto, ¡la academia!

Gritó por Kami-va-a-saber-qué, aunque probablemente se debe a que a esa edad gritaba por todo y el instinto le pudo más; y se apresuró en volver a tierra. Ver a los chicos de nuevo hechos unos críos le causaría gracia.

A las afueras de la academia, había una gran cantidad de padres y familiares, por lo que Naruto se extrañó. ¿Qué habría de especial?

Le sonrió a todo el mundo pero solo recibió miradas de desagrado de todos, por lo que frunció el ceño ¿Qué clase de sueño era ese? Los chicos lo ignoraron y se veían bastante concentrados por lo que él se burló. Hasta que llegó a la puerta de su salón.

HOY: PRUEBAS DE GRADUACION.

DEFINITIVAS Y NO APELABLES.

Entonces, y solo entonces, se cuestionó que tal vez no era un sueño. Porque todo se sentía demasiado real, porque el realmente no sería tan masoquista como para soñar con el antiguo desprecio de los aldeanos y porque, definitivamente, nunca jamás en su vida, soñaría con viajar al pasado SOLO para dar de nuevo un examen.

Y, en conclusión, esto no era sueño.

Mierda.

* * *

¿Reviews? Para saber si continuo, digo. Porque ahora hay muchos fics de viajes en el tiempo y me picó el bichito del yo-también-quiero, asique escribí mi propia versión de cómo sería un viaje en el tiempo de Naruto.

Si llegaron hasta aquí muchas gracias, significa que tienen paciencia.


End file.
